


Asami Alone

by legendxfkorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Yearning, idk how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendxfkorra/pseuds/legendxfkorra
Summary: “Missing him was dark grey, all alone.”Asami during the 3 year gap. Based off of Korra Alone.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Asami Alone

Asami opened her eyes to the ceiling of Korra’s bedroom at Air Temple Island. It was a sight she’d grown used to over the last couple weeks, waking up to it almost every day after the nights she’d spend there with Korra to calm her down from her nightmares. The nightmares caused by  _ Zaheer. _

Asami turned onto her side, that man was the last person she wanted to think about. She was _ almost _ ashamed of the amount of times she considered hiring someone to pay his prison a visit. Instead her thoughts went to the person she thought about the most:  _ Korra. _

It had only been 3 days since Korra left for the South Pole, but to Asami, it felt like an eternity. She reached out for Korra’s pillow that laid beside her on the bed and buried her face in it, desperate to smell her best friend’s scent on it, but sighed when she realized it was already fading. 

She wished so badly that Korra was still there, or that she could’ve at least gone with her. More than anything though, she wished Korra had never even been put into this situation. 

She couldn’t help but think about the moment on the airship when Korra voiced her decision to give herself up. The way her heart sank at the mere idea of losing Korra; of losing yet another person in her life. 

_ “You can’t expect us to sit by and just let Zaheer take you.”  _

She hoped maybe, just  _ maybe _ Korra would change her mind. But she knew Korra. She knew how selfless she is, and that when she’s determined to do something... well good luck to whoever tries to stop her. 

She shifted on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She knew she couldn’t stay in this room forever; she had an entire company to run. President Raiko had already sent her infrastructure plans the day after Korra left. In addition to that, she knew she’d be greeted with a stack of paperwork up to her neck because she spent the last couple weeks taking care of Korra. She didn’t care though, in fact, she was so close to temporarily giving up the company just so she could go to the south with Korra. 

_ “Are you sure you don’t want some company in the Southern Water Tribe? I’m happy to come with you.” _

_ “No, I appreciate it, but I’ll only be gone a couple of weeks. A little time alone will be good for me.” _

She sighed once again, and sat up to get out of bed. She gathered her things and was ready to head back to the mansion, but she stopped short when she noticed something blue at the corner of her eye. She walked over to the space between the wall and Korra’s bed and noticed one of Korra’s shirts had been left behind. 

She picked it up and just stared at it for a moment. This was the only physical piece of Korra she had left; this simple light blue sleeveless shirt was the only thing she had of her best friend. Her best friend that she definitely is in love with, but she’d think about it later. Right now all she cared about was putting that shirt in her bag and making sure she never lost it. 

After saying her goodbyes and thanking Tenzin for letting her stay at the Air Temple, Asami went home. She thought being alone in Korra’s old room was lonely, but she never felt more alone in the Sato mansion. She sighed deeply and trudged up the stairs to her bedroom and unpacked her bag. 

After putting her dirty clothes into the laundry, she picked up Korra’s shirt and held it for a few moments. She studied the color of it, and thought about how the blue brought out Korra’s already bright eyes. She brought it up to her face and sniffed, relishing the fact that it still faintly smelled like her. Somehow that one piece of clothing gave her all the comfort she needed. 

She thought about what Korra might be doing at that moment; if she missed Asami as much as she missed her. She folded the shirt and put it in her drawer, then walked over to her desk. All she wanted was to at least talk to Korra, so she decided to write a letter. 

When she finished, she sat back in her chair and re-read it, 

“Dear Korra, 

I miss you.”

She shook her head, “So much for subtle,” she muttered. 

“It’s not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city’s infrastructure, so I’ll be keeping pretty busy for a while…”

She dropped the letter onto her desk as she sat back in her chair and sighed. She thought about the construction ideas Raiko gave her the other day, and the literal stack of papers she’d have to read over and sign when she went to work in the morning. She was only 19 years old and she had all of this responsibility that she wasn’t even expecting to have in years, if ever. 

Her thoughts wandered back to Korra, they seemed to do that often lately. She thought about the pressure Korra dealt with; how she too had an intense amount of responsibility at a young age. She also thought about the amount of people who disliked her, who wanted her dead even. Her mind went back to Zaheer, the condition Korra was left in after her fight with him. 

She leaned forward and grabbed the letter, folded it perfectly, and put it in an envelope.  She then addressed it to the Southern Water Tribe and slid it aside to take it to work tomorrow so her assistant could mail it off. 

She leaned back in her chair, and sighed once again. As much as she hated to even _think_ it, she had a very strong feeling that Korra wouldn’t be back in only a couple weeks.


End file.
